El Complot Potter
by semevalacabeza
Summary: No eran precisamente una pareja fácil de ajuntar. Por un lado la nueva viciosa mano derecha del Lord, por otro el espía infame que adoptó su propio lado y, en medio, una criatura de apenas un año y cuatro meses. AU, OC. ¿Y si Snape hubiera ido al cementerio y se hubiera encontrado a cierta bruja...?


**DISCLAIMER** : todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, solo algunos personajes y la historia son de mi propiedad.

Futuro M, por violencia, lemmon, y tortura.

 **Agradecimientos** : Primeramente a Marea, que aunque no le gusten estas cosas me ha corregido los textos y dado animos para llevarlo adelante, mi beta Inanis Tenebris por soportarme y entenderme sin hacer muchas preguntas y a vosotros que os vais a meter de lleno en esta historia.

* * *

Era un siete de noviembre de 1982, el caos que procedió a la supuesta muerte del Señor Tenebroso, donde grandes cantidades de juicios entre los cuales están: la muerte de la familia Longbottom y la muerte de Peter a manos Sirius Black, cosa que a Severus no logra comprender. Severus llegó al cementerio dónde, sin saberlo, había una persona que le llevaba esperando más de una semana. Después de su juicio, haciendo negocios con la Sra. Bones, venía al cementerio a presentar sus respetos a una vieja amiga, quien por muchos años amo en secreto. Ese fue el sitio dónde coincidieron en Godric Hollow, era un día donde las nubes cerraban cualquier rastro del sol, pero prometían sin duda un gran día.

Uno había ido a presentar sus respetos al amor de su vida; otra, cabreada, esperaba a quien consideraba elemental en sus planes para aguarle la fiesta a su Lord. ¿Por qué la más devota de las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso iría en contra de Él? Ella era llamada de múltiples formas, con diversos títulos, pero era respetada por ser una poderosa duelista donde siempre pelea de cara aunque ella preparase él escenario, siempre mirando hacia adelante. En cambio él, a quien le dio toda su vida, había ido a por un infante, apenas neonato. Cayó una leyenda, un ídolo que desprendía fuerza y poder, su aura denotaba gran dominio y un prestigio envidiable en esas artes prohibidas, deseaba restaurar ese honor. ¿El Señor Oscuro tenerle miedo a un infante? ¡Já! Ella se encargaría de que, cuando volviese, se encontrase con la horma de su zapato. Al ver llegar al espía, supo que la magia predispuso ese encuentro fatídico y contaba con su bendición.

\- Vaya, vaya, si es el perro de Dumby. ¿Qué haces aquí, Severus?

\- He aquí la perra del Señor Oscuro en persona, ¿a qué debo el honor? – dijo aferrando la varita, dejando que la magia se mezclara entorno a su mano.

\- Tranquilo, vengo a joder un poco las cosas. Mira, desde que yo lo sé, el Lord se puede ir a la puta mierda y Dumby con él.

Severus, atónito, miro a la ''fiel'' servidora del Lord preguntándose qué maldito cuento se había perdido rompiendo su impasibilidad.

\- Yo Bellatrix Black, antes Lestrange – acababa de matar a su marido hacía apenas cinco minutos, declarándose viuda – juro por mi magia que lo que diré ahora es a mi forma de ver la verdad y que no mataré a Harry James Potter.

Antes de que Severus dijese nada Bella prosiguió:

\- Me importa una mierda cuán poderoso sea alguien, pero me di cuenta de que ir a por los niños, aunque es una molestia se pueden criar para que adoren a un bando. ¿¡Para qué narices ir a matarles!? Y, por lo que sé, seguramente el anciano estará contentísimo de tener un nuevo juguete en sus manos, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que el niño sea la carnada para que él se intente consagrar para siempre en su ''bien mayor''? Nuestro señor es un mestizo que nos ha estado utilizando solo por una pataleta con un perro más viejo que él, como es el otro. Mi primo entró ayer en Azkaban, ese hombre quiere el camino libre, tener un lienzo para pintar y tener su niño dorado. Yo digo de darles algo explosivo, un juguete con su propio mando a distancia y sé que tú, Severus, más que nadie desde el treinta y uno de octubre has cambiado a un tercer bando: el bando del bebé. Tiene los ojos de Lily, criado con muggles, confundido y manipulado por el vejete más tarde, para finalmente morir por manos del Señor Tenebroso y seguramente sin llegar a los diecisiete. Entonces ¿qué dices, Severus, me ayudarás en este viaje entre las sombras de la intriga?

Severus asintió con un poco sorprendido por como Bellatrix había usado un _lumus_ para verificar que ella no mentía. Se ve que los perros viciosos son a veces astutos y se fue junto con ella a un sitio seguro donde usó un _fidelius_ en su elfo doméstico y preparó la casa para la llegada del infante.

Una semana después ya habían conseguido convencer a los Dursley para llevarse al niño quitándoles así la carga; la familia, de paso, conseguía un dinero. Mediante un ritual de sangre, Bellatrix simuló que la firma mágica de Harry estaba en la casa para hacer creer a Dumblendore que éste aún vivía allí. Severus se fue a por Arabella y la puso bajo una poción de fabricación propia que le haría ver al niño en casa de sus tíos y que ésta dijese al Director lo que quería escuchar. Con el crio en sus manos se fueron a la casa segura, a planear los siguientes años, ya que Potter, aún tardaría dos años al menos en poder ser educado en los estrictos planes de esta rara pareja.

Después de una charla convenientemente larga, los nuevos padres se dieron cuenta que uno era el murciélago de las mazmorras de Slytherin y la otra la psicópata, asesina en masa y perseguida Bellatrix Lestrange (aún) no podrían ser la cara del guardián del nuevo héroe de la sociedad mágica inglesa así pues, lo primero que acordaron fue sacar a Sirius, ya que este era el padrino y, posteriormente dentro de su interinaría de estudios tenían pensado en algún punto enseñarle animagia, etiqueta y como ser un galante al joven Potter, la otra tenía que ver con buscar a algún niño o niña que fuese con él a Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus decidió ir a hablar con Amelia Bones, segunda de Crouch Sr. del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, con la cual tenía una buena historia, de usar en conveniencia propia. Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, fue a las 7 de la mañana al despacho de la mujer con un café y cara de "aquí yo estoy cociendo una poción y no precisamente una felix felicis".

\- Buenas, Amelia- dijo entregando el café a la segunda al mando del departamento.

\- Oh, Severus– dijo con una ceja alzada – ¿Qué me propones hoy? Y no creo que seas mi nuevo becario, solo por traerme un café.

\- Verás, Amelia, he pensado en pasar a Black por un juicio con _veritaserum_ para asegurar que sea culpable, ¿no creé? Para salir de dudas y evitar el error, por si acaso estamos enviando a un hombre inocente. Años después cuando tú seas la jefa de este desconcierto, y creo que Fudge, del departamento de catástrofes mágicas, te podría echar un cable en este asunto. Podría abrirte las puertas ya que él quiere abrirse las puertas a ministro. No es muy _lúcido_ , pero si tú algún día acabas como jefa y se tiene que reabrir el caso, al menos tú no te salpicarás de cualquier mejunje pútrido, por mandar a un Lord de una antigua y noble casa a la cárcel sin juicio.- dijo simple llano y directo.

Amelia después, de pensárselo un buen rato, y bebiéndose el café, acepto el trato si le explicaba más de lo que se traía entre manos Severus, así que este, más o menos le explico por encima después de un voto de confidencialidad lo que se traía entre manos, más bien le dijo que pretendía junto a Sirius criar, al hijo de su amada Lily, dato ya conocido por ella, ya que fue ella quien amaño su juicio por ser mortifago y saliese a la calle , y no Dumbledore, como muchos otros pensaban.

Paralelamente, mientras Severus se desenvolvía en el ministerio hablando, Bella se ponía al día con la tecnología muggle, modificando y estudiando magia para utilizarla. Severus, se impresiono lo rápido que se adaptó la mujer a la nueva situación, pensaba que Harry tendría problemas con la desquiciada mujer pero se equivocaba, demostró ser una mamá gallina en toda regla, y ahora mismo estaba estudiando objetos muggles, como unirlos a la magia para utilizarlos para el espionaje, como buena sangre pura, ella se dio cuenta que los diminutos objetos muggles para el espionaje servirían perfectamente para espiar a esas familias de magos que desconocían o infravaloran el mundo de los no mágicos.

Así pues, cuando llego Severus y pudo abandonar la casa franca, esta se infiltraba en las casas de los más notables miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Mortifagos y otros miembros notables de la sociedad mágica, con diferentes tipos de subterfugio. Llego al piso, después de dos días de espionaje montando la red, en un aparato que los muggles llamaban GPS puso las coordenadas de diferentes casas francas, de ambas ordenes que se había enterado por el camino, armo un ordenador con una antena para sintonizar todos esos micros y cámaras. Severus puso su granito de arena, al conseguir poner con disimulo un par de micros y cámaras en el despacho del viejo director.

Al cabo de unos meses, de revuelo y de caos, acontecido al descubrir las actividades ilícitas de Crouch al no otorgar un juicio al jefe de una Noble y Antigua Casa como la de los Black, el y la anterior primer ministro, dimitieron, dando a Amelia Bones y Cornelius Fudge sus ansiados puestos, y Black se reencontró con su prima y su ''adorado'' viejo compañero de colegio. Así pues se le exonero de los crímenes que se le imputaban y se le quitaban los honores de héroe de guerra a Peter, y se le ponía como criminal de guerra.

Al salir Sirius del juicio pasó por el despacho de Amelia a petición de esta, para terminar unos formularios para adoptar a Harry legalmente, al entrar fue reducido y atado, por Severus ya que este prefirió acabar rápido la escena y conversación, si salía mal, un obliviate y se acabó, cualquier cosa se la achacarían a los dementores.

-Sirius, todo un placer volverte a ver. Veras-, hace una pausa mientras toma un poco de su taza de té-, ahora mismo crees que todo será coser y cantar, crees que la pesadilla ya se acabó. Todo mucho más lejos de la realidad, ahora mismo la sociedad mágica está en una suerte de danza macabra, donde la guerra pasiva o de inteligencia se está desarrollando- Sirius intentaba soltarse y se veía sorprendido de que esto estuviese pasando en el despacho de la jefa de la ejecución de las leyes mágicas- iré al grano para que veas porque estoy siendo tan amable contigo – Severus saco dos cosas, un pensadero y una poción de color y apariencia neutra- Escoge con un cabeceo, derecha o izquierda- Sirius pensó rápido y escogió el pensadero, siendo este un auror , era difícil que le colasen memorias falsas.

Lo que vio, lo dejo en estado de shock, lo que había descubierto Snape, donde Dumby quería al niño para manipularlo, los Weasley lo ayudaban y pillaban pasta ya que los Prewett antigua familia de la matriarca, tenían un feudo con la familia Potter de hacía siglos, cosa que pocos ya recordaban y/o sabían, por un tema de duelo de honor. Severus le explico que era un legeramente natural y por ende su legeremancia era más fuerte, aparte de ello por fuentes externas sabían la implicación de los segundos, y que esto daría problemas. También la ayuda de Bellatrix le choco bastante, ya que se esperaba de todo menos eso de su querida prima.

Al acabar, Amelia, estaba dentro de su despacho.

-Ahora entiendes porque estás libre, ¿no, Sirius? Yo también me quede con esa cara al enterarme de lo que estaban organizando. Ahora bien si me permitís un consejo, Alastor, parece que últimamente está descontento con la cabra y su circo, parece que tiene pensado jubilarse y alejarse de todo. Podéis intentar hablar con él, si queréis.

* * *

Alastor"Ojoloco"Moody un Auror que encerró a muchos de los más importantes mortífagos en 1981 (Igor Karkarov, Antonin Dolohov, Mulciber, Travers) y otros se vio obligado a matarlos (Evan Rosier y Wilkes). Su trabajo se vio en diversas ocasiones detenido por fuertes heridas de las que no se pudo reponer, debido a magia negra. Además de miles de cicatrices en su cara; le faltaba un trozo de nariz, perdió un ojo (el cual reemplazó con un ojo giratorio mágico) y una pierna. Un auténtico bastardo obsesionado con su trabajo, duro y peligroso, como pocos. Snape, como antiguo mortífago, sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de entablar una conversación algo amistosa con él, y hacerle un ''Sirius'', no sería fácil, así que este se ofreció voluntario para acercarse a su viejo amigo y mentor.

Al cabo de unos días, donde ambos primos demostraron ser unos auténticos Black, discusiones y un largo etc. Aun cuando llegaba las cartas definitivas por la adopción legal de Harry, porque Dumbledore congelo el testamento de Harry, y hasta que el nuevo tutor legal lo descongelase, debería pasar primero por el ministerio, idearon la forma de entrarle al auror, y a otra persona más, necesitaban un extra en Hogwarts, decidieron que Severus se acercaría a Minerva, por la proximidad de esta a los padres de Harry, y que usarían un pensadero para este fin.

\- Buenas viejo loco- canuto se acercó con dos cafés- ¿Cuál quieres?-dijo ofreciendo los dos cafés y una sonrisa a juego.

Ojoloco se giró, y miro con su ojo mágico a Sirius, a los cafés y al entorno. Señalo el de la derecha. Sirius se lo ofreció, este bebió el primero conociendo la paranoia de Ojoloco, para demostrar que ninguno de los dos estaba envenenado, al cabo de unos segundos, Sirius continuo cuando este bebió.

-Ambos contienen veritaserum, y antes de que lo escupas, es por mi ahijado y una propuesta. Me entere de algo, pero quiero que sepas que es importante, y es por tu condición de miembro de la orden y proximidad a Dumblendore que he hecho esta treta, digna de un merodeador y un Slytherin, es por lo siguiente.

Durante unos minutos, Sirius hablo seriamente, algo poco habitual en él, donde Ojoloco se puso blanco y lívido.

Lo que su antiguo amigo planeaba hacer le a un niño es imperdonable, sorprendido por las acciones de dos mortifagos, la treta hacía al propio Sirius, en la cual Dumblendore, planeaba alejar a cualquier posible tutor mágico para que Harry fuese presionado para ser un lienzo en blanco. Como este planeaba, ya uso pociones de amor, encantamientos de compulsión, y otros para que Harry fuese la oveja al matadero. Al concluir, la explicación, Sirius prosiguió

\- Lo que pasa, es que te necesitamos, porque Harry necesitara a alguien que le enseñe a luchar, a mantenerse cuerdo y frió en las peores situaciones. Tu eres un respetado auror y puedes aprovechar, antes de retirarte para hacer una gran obra de teatro, Bella, quiere desaparecer y tú puedes ''matarla'', para borrar sus huellas. Obtener otra medalla y jubilarte, dirás que con ella, Harry podría tener una excelente maestra de duelo, conmigo, incluso Severus, la idea es enseñarle, diferentes modos de duelo, y tú puedes enseñarle a luchar al modo auror, y educarle, como uno en todas sus materias. Aunque me pese sé que Harry tarde o temprano se vera de lleno en todos estos tejemanejes, no pude salvar a sus padres, no debí confiar en esa maldita rata de Peter, pero eso no quita que quiera como Severus y Bella, hacerles una broma pesada en darles a un Harry, querido, protegido, y preparado para lo que le vendrá fuera.

Ojoloco, se acabó su café de un trago.

-Mira, ya me moleste con Dumblendore por lo que paso a los Longbottom al poco de entrar tú en Azkaban, y que sus dos padres acabaran de por vida en San Mungo, porque accidentalmente alguien de la orden, se le fuese sin querer de la lengua que Frank y Alice podrían tener información del Innombrable cosa que ambos; ahora que pretendían abandonar el cuerpo de aurores, uno para ser herbologo y la otra inefable, acabada la guerra, y se esto, porque Dumblendore menciono una profecía, y quería tener un seguro de resguardo, porque hasta donde se le escapo su niño al igual que Harry. Podrían ser ambos piezas claves, aparte de ser como otros tantos futuros herederos y, que más podría conseguir Dumblendore que la futura generación fuese la generación que él deseaba, él se está descubriendo como otro Lord, uno de la ''luz'', por llamarlo de alguna forma.

Sirius, se escandalizo, pero decidió que ya más adelante podrían hablar de planes, idas y venidas. Se pusieron al corriente conocedores que tenían delante de si, la más extraña de las aventuras por venir.

* * *

En otro lugar, en cierta escuela mágica, una escandalizada subdirectora, que acababa de ver lo que su nuevo compañero de profesorado, le acababa de enseñar de lo que le venía por delante al hijo de sus queridos alumnos, como su querido director. No era más que un cabrón manipulador, sorprendida de lo rocambolesca de la situación y el entorno del niño, y al entender porque Severus, se quería apoyar en ella, acepto y le puso en contacto con un conocido amigo suyo, que tenía planeado llegar a Inglaterra, famoso por ser un maestro de encantamientos y runas antiguas. Quedaron unos días después, para las fiestas de pascua para hacer una cena todos juntos, de familias en el ''complot de Potter'' como se le llamaría a toda esta actuación. El grupo era compuesto por varias y variopintas personas, Moody, Bellatrix, Snape, Sirius, las dos Tonks (Sirius las contacto después de la muerte de Ted, y le puso al día, de lo acontecido, y sobre la situación de su hermana), Amelia Bones, Minerva misma, su amigo y posiblemente su hijo, ya que también contaba en involucrar a la larga a unos cuantos niños, que también serían educados para que Harry no estuviera solo en sus clases de Hogwarts.

* * *

El 28 de marzo de 1982, Sirius se presentó en casa de los Dursley, previamente deshicieron lo que hicieron para que Harry se fuese de allí y lo dejaron, así Sirius pudiera recogerle en una ostentosa limusina, demostrando su poderío económico y lo que se marchaba por la puerta. A sí mismo se presentó con un abogado, amigo de Amelia, especializado en casos tanto mágicos como muggles y la misma Amelia Bones. Cabe decir que Albus Dumblendore no estaba precisamente contento, pero poco podía hacer de momento.

Esa mañana, Harry fue sacado de la alacena, y lo miraba con sus ojos con una extraña sonrisa. Los Dursley, cabe decir, estaban apabullados por el dinero que su sobrino podía tener y como ese tal Albus les había engañado, diciendo que el dinero de este solo era en su mundo, al ver a Sirius, en un caro traje hecho a medida de Armani, la limusina, y el importante abogado, que Vernon reconoció haberlo visto en una de sus cenas de alto standing queda boquiabierto. Aunque decidió que poco podía hacer si no alegrarse de que el carnaval de fenómenos se fuese ya de su casa.

Amelia desde dentro de la limusina, veía como Arabela Figg estaba haciendo las maletas y se preparaba para irse de aquella casa, Albus ya no la necesitaría y la dejaba en la calle, otra vez. Esta perdió su casa, al destrozarla los mortifagos, matando a su marido, miembro de la orden, y ahora mismo Albus se estaba desentendiendo de todo aquel que no era útil, sabía demasiado o simplemente ya no tenía peso en sus futuros planes.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Bella, con unos cuantos mortifagos, que podrían ser peligrosos atacaban el callejón Diagon. Ella obviamente a cara descubierta, a su diestra su cuñado Lucius Malfoy, que no sospechaba nada, esta vez verdaderamente bajo un potente _imperius_ obra de Bella. Los aurores llegaron rápidamente para combatirles, y entre ellos, Moody que rápidamente se batió en duelo contra la mujer, el combate duraba ya minutos, hasta que con un potente _diffindo_ , Moody le separaba la cabeza a Bella y los otros mortifagos fueron o capturados, entre ellos un confundido Lucius, y unos pocos más de poca importancia, que fueron puestos bajo arresto. Después de esta acción, Moody aprovecho para oficializar su retiro del cuerpo de aurores. La noticia tanto del ataque como del retiro de Moody viajo rápido y duro el eco de esta durante varios meses, así como una foto de Sirius y del niño-qué-vivió en sus brazos.

Cabe decir, que Lucius, fue rápidamente puesto en libertad por su viejo amigo Cornelius Fudge, al comprobarse que el pobre Lucius estaba puesto bajo imperius, dado a seguramente a un ataque a su fachada de buen ciudadano.

* * *

Harry por fin volvía a la casa franca de Severus, y le llevaban a Gringotts para leer el testamento de sus padres, así como un examen de habilidades para saber algo más del niño, y como incentivarlo correctamente en que podría sobresalir, acción habitual de todo futuro heredero mágico.

La sorpresa fue grande y basta, por parte de padre, era heredero de Gryffindor, y este al casarse con Rowena Ravenclaw, era heredero de estos dos, aparte de ser heredero de la casa Peverell, y al haber vencido a Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, alias Lord Voldemort, era por conquista de sangre, heredero de Slytherin y Hufflepuff ya que este mato a su heredera. Y por parte de madre era heredero, de la línea durmiente, Le Fay, familia de Morgana, descendiente del vástago que tuvo esta con Merlín, de una familia de Grecia bastante misteriosa llamada Thanatos, y de una casa romana desaparecida hasta la fecha de la que no se sabía mucho de ambas, Plutón. Aparte de sus múltiples herencias mágicas, aparte de habilidades mágicas a la par, las más destacables, eran que era un maestro en magia mental, un innato talento en aritmancia, talento para la magia sin varitas, transformaciones, encantamientos, magia duende (Gripphok trago fuerte, eso era lo más raro que se había encontrado), magia sin varitas, magia antigua y natural, duelo, oclumante natural, animago natural (podría alcanzar más de una forma), con talento natural en pociones y mago parsel.

Las herencias, físicas eran muchas y variadas, desde Hogwarts, hasta piso pequeños, y un par de castillos en islas indetectables. Seis de las doce bóvedas más antiguas de Gringgots, como muchas otras no tan antiguas, varios títulos nobiliarios tanto muggles como mágicos. Los duendes de Gringgots viendo el potencial del cliente, y de los posibles negocios provechosos que podría tener, le dieron el título de amigo de la nación Duende, y prometieron que el castillo Peverell, sería rápidamente instaurado, ya que era el que más protecciones contaba, aparte de ello Sirius, pago con un par de objetos de manufactura duende y unos veinte mil galeones, para que estas fueran actualizadas y la operación acelerada. Lord Gold y Sirius quedaron en hablar más adelante de algunos trámites relacionados con el pequeño Potter.

A parte los duendes se dieron cuenta en algo extraño del niño, interactuaba de forma extraña para ser la cría de un humano de apenas año y medio de edad. Llamaron a un mago que trabaja con ellos para que hiciera unas pruebas y al cabo de unos minutos llego donde Sirius esperaba.

\- Señor Black, soy el doctor Edward Bastón, doctorado tanto en psicología muggle como mágica, tengo la suerte o la desgracia de informarle de que su ahijado tiene dos dones raros y peculiares- Sirius le miro de forma extrañada ¿Por qué era una desgracia tener dos dones?- El primero es que su ahijado Harry tiene una memoria pluscuamperfecta se han dado pocos casos en la comunidad mágica, y no se sabe si es mágico o también puede ser a causa de los muggles- Sirius le miro con cara extrañada- me refiero a que Harry recuerda todo desde que tiene ''conciencia'' , es decir al nacer cualquier niño es capaz de reconocer la voz de su madre, se tiene el estudio y casi la certeza de que Harry desde que reconoció a su madre, que es al nacer, comenzó a registrar y recordar todo.

Sirius se dio cuenta de porque era una desgracia y comenzó a llorar, era bastante triste el primer año y medio de su ahijado e iría seguramente a peor, se juró que le daría muchos recuerdos felices. Al cabo de unos minutos se recompuso, le hizo un gesto al doctor para que continuase

\- Aparte de ello , es súper dotado, no le he podido hacer bien la prueba ya que no existen pruebas a tan corta edad, pero por el examen que le he podido realizar, diría que tiene un futuro prodigio entre sus manos – le paso una tarjeta con un nombre y una dirección- ella es Alexa Wilde , que termino conmigo el doctorado de ambas ramas de la psicología, además fue profesora de universidad en estética en la carrera de filosofía de Oxford y sé que acaba de finalizar el infantil, yo le recomendaría que hablase con su ahijado tal cual se expresaría a un niño de su edad.

Sirius asintió gravemente ante la situación que allí se le planteaba, siempre ha sido el alocado del grupo, pero ahora tenía a un niño en sus manos que necesitaba. Cogió una pluma y una lechuza que le presto el jefe de Gringotts y le escribió una carta explicando la situación a Alexa para que considerase el pasarse a vivir, con ellos 24h al día, los 365 días del año. Le hizo una copia del informe de Harry, recogió las cosas para irse al piso franco de Snape a ponerles al corriente.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al piso, Severus y Bella, estaban conversando animadamente de sus ''viejos'' buenos tiempos como mortifagos, y maquinando planes para desbancar a ciertos mortifagos realmente peligrosos. Cuando Sirius paso para dejar a Harry en la cuna se fijó en como los ojos de Bella brillaban un poco, ¿Bella e instinto maternal?, comenzó a reírse con esa risa patentada de los Black versión perruna. Ellos se giraron y le miraron, el soltó la bomba y dejo leer los resultados de Gringotts así como la posible llegada de una chica para educar a Harry.

-La madre de Morgana – Bella estaba atónita – el crío puede, que digo puede, será el mayor mago del milenio, ya tengo ganas de enseñarle un par de trucos.

Severus la interrumpe:

\- Tendremos que irnos al menos lo que resta para que el decida si quiere ir o no a Hogwarts, si fuese el, yo personalmente me quedaría lejos y cuando se hubiesen matado volvería, pero seguramente no lo hará, teniéndoos a vosotros dos al lado- Severus se bebió un trago del Whiskey de fuego que acababa de sacar- Aparte de ello, no hemos de dar muchas pistas hasta que consigamos poner a los aliados en un familia lex o algo parecido. El poder del crío, no solo mágico, si no social, político y económico, hará que muchos se maten por tenerle, e incluso se me dé alguno que en vez de un crío querrá tener una hija para conseguir más oro y poder.

Bella se levantó, y fue hacía la cocina, saco un par de bollos y mientras se lo comía pensaba, Severus daba vueltas por el comedor, Sirius se encendió un puro y mientras el humo llenaba poco a poco la estancia, les fue explicando otros puntos de la reunión, así como la posible llegada de una chica para dar unos cuidados que posiblemente Harry necesitaría. Snape le explico lo acontecido en Hogwarts y la reacción de Minerva, y la posible llegada de otras dos personas. A parte de ello saco un baúl de 7 pisos hasta los topes de libros, era una copia entera de la biblioteca personal de Dumblendore y Bella hizo otro tanto, y saco lo mismo de Voldemort, así les puso al tanto de datos interesantes, como el que Voldemort, había usado magia antigua para poner un copyright en su nombre, en todas sus formas, tanto como el Señor Oscuro, Voldemort, y El-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, para ir ganando poco a poco más poder y tenerles localizados.

Mientras, Snape poco a poco comenzaba a desocupar el piso, para irse a su nueva vivienda junta a la que Sirius había mandado rehabilitación estructural, que los elfos domésticos no podían reparar. La carta de las defensas mágicas, era larga y extensa, desde encantamientos de magia blanca, a negra, pasando por todos los tipos, desde olvidados hasta las más punteras. Superando por mucho a las que había en Hogwarts.

En otro lado dos magos, hablaban de temas que concernían el futuro y el presente, como ambos planeaban, y maquinaban, para conseguir la llave que ambos realmente ansiaban, uno a la larga se quedaría atrás por el bien de su amado, y que este ansiase todo aquello que el no pudo darle oficialmente. Una maquinación larga y tortuosa que llevaba ya años, y que a veces parecía ponerse más difícil por momentos.

Mientras, el grupo de súper-papas se ponía al día de que hacer, Harry, se incorporó en su cuerpecito y comenzó a investigar donde vivía.

 **POV Harry**

Recordaba todo aquello que le rodeaba, así como todo lo acontecido hasta que llego a ese lugar, donde sus ''padres'' dijeron que eran , era un lugar seguro, no aguardaba duda alguna que lo eran, pero habían muerto, después un tío grande con barba , Hagrid dijo que se llamaba, en un trasto que volaba, me llevo donde vivían sus tíos, donde le dejaron dos semanas debajo de unas escaleras, y recordaba que Bella (la mujer que parecía una bruja de cuentos malvados) y Severus (el señor que parecía no querer amigos) como más tarde los presento mi tío Canuto, me sentí protegido, pero raro porque ellos no sabían que hacer conmigo y yo no sabía qué hacer con ellos, pero su querido tío canuto, le dio sentido aquello, ¿porque tardo tanto? Poco después les presento a sus dos nuevos tíos, que le volvieron a meter en la casa de sus tíos para que Sirius le recogiese de allí ¿Por qué? Recordaba todo lo que paso hasta donde hoyo que se irían de esa casa, los del banco, que le llamaron cría humana, ¿Qué era una cría?, poniéndome como pude de pie salte de la cuna, y me puse a investigar, , llegué a un sitio más grande donde vi a al señor que parecía no querer amigos, Canuto , y la mujer de pinta de bruja malvada, aunque con el pelo totalmente recogido en una pelota de pelo y esas gafas, parecidas a las de mi papa, no parecía tan mala estaba comiendo esos bollos que me gustaban, me acerque medio gateando, medio a pasos, el aire olía mal y vi que Sirius sacaba humo de la boca, pero olía muy mal, y me acerque a la bruja. Menudos líos llevo y casi no me da tiempo a las siestas, que tanto necesito. Así no hay quien pueda ser un niño pequeño.

-Aúpa- le dije mientras le estiraba de la falda. Ella me levanto y me puso en su regazo, con una cara seria, si Sirius era serio, ¿porque estaba ella _sirius_? Casi nunca he visto a Sirius serio, otra duda para mí- Me das un poco de bollo, por favor- lo dije como el señor de pocos amigos me dijo que pidiera las cosas. Ella me dio un trozo, y vi que miraba mal al pobre Canuto, que apago eso con lo que sacaba el humo.

Mientras me comía eso, me entro el sueño, ¿eso era normal por ser un niño pequeño? Me di cuenta que me deje a Lupus, mi osito, en la habitación y queriendo pedírselo a alguien vi que vino volando a mí, era eso que llamaban ¿magia? Se ve que lo que hizo les sorprendió, porque Sirius saco la cámara nos hizo una foto a mí y a Bella. Sirius emocionado me cogió y me hizo volar, pero yo quería dormir, así que con un berrinche:

-Eso no me gusta ahora Sirius-le dije enfadado, mientras me pare en el aire y me quede suspendido y me baje al regazo de Bella y la sujete de la camiseta, y puse cara de enfadado, no sé lo que hice pero ellos se quedaron con la boca súper abierta, y me miraron como si fuera la única chuche de la bolsa.

 **POV Normal**

Mientras Harry obro aquella proeza para su edad, golpearon la puerta, era una chica con la cara ovalada, con el pelo pelirrojo-castaño, unas cuantas rastas, un piercing en el labio, y varios pendientes en las orejas. Iba con una cazadora en los brazos, y una mochila al hombro, en los brazos se veían diferentes tatuajes, los pantalones vaqueros estaban rotos en la rodilla derecha, dejando a la imaginación otro tatuaje.

⁃ Buenos días, soy Alexa Wilde, Lord Black, me mandó una carta, junto con unos expedientes de mi antiguo mentor, el doctor Batson, y vine para ver si lo que me dijo era cierto- dijo apretándole la mano a Sirius.

Mientras Bella se desilusionaba en su habitación, y Severus guardaba la varita en la manga, Harry estaba asustado, porque todo el mundo se movió tan rápido y sabía que cada vez que picaban a la puerta, su vida siempre daba un giro de 180º, así que se giró para ver la postal que acontecía en la puerta que no le dejaban abrir, una señora joven estaba allí hablando con Canuto.

⁃ Si perdone, no la esperábamos, pase – le dijo Sirius invitándola a pasar- ya se de los contratos mágicos que vosotros los sanadores hacéis implícitamente al visitar a un posible paciente, pero esto es especialmente delicado – le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta- Pero mi ahijado es…

⁃ Si bastante mediático – termino Alexa- bueno ya le enseñaron mis credenciales si no, no estaría aquí - dejo la mochila al lado de la puerta- si me permite iré a ver su ahijado.

 **POV Harry**

Vi cómo se acercaba la chica, y se agacho a mi altura. Olía a rosas, como las que a veces papa llevaba a mama, y a césped que acababa de ser mojado.

⁃ Hola pequeño – me dijo mientras me sonreía- ¿Cómo estás?

Me acarició la cabeza, y me gusto como lo hizo, me recordó al tacto de mi mama.

⁃ Bien señora- le dije mientras me escondía detrás de Lupus, no me gustaba que se me acercaran tanto y tan de golpe.

Veía como Severus, se ponía en una de las esquinas de la habitación grande, y Sirius apoyado en la barra de la cocina. También vi como ella se daba la vuelta y cogía una caja de su mochila.

⁃ En esta caja, hay juguetes ¿quieres jugar con alguno de tus tíos, o quieres que juguemos juntos? – me dijo mientras abría la caja encima de la mesa.

 **POV Normal**

Mientras Alexa se las apañaba para jugar con Harry, Sirius y Severus, no le quitaban el ojo, Bella, se puso a leer un libro mientras se quedaba sentada al lado de la pared. Al cabo de una media hora Harry que le entro el sueño, Alexa decidió dejar que Severus, que le conocía por ser un Maestro de Pociones a tan corta edad, llevara a Harry a su habitación para que durmiese.

⁃ Bueno, veo que mi compañero Batson, no se equivocó e incluso se dejó algunas cosas. El niño se le nota bastante precoz, incluso diría que tiene casi todo de su vida casi sin digerir, lo tiene latente, pero como no sabe cómo unir esos recuerdos, solo sabe lo que le proporciona. Sabe que su vida no ha sido fácil y su cabeza intenta madurar a pasos agigantados, mientras intenta a moldarse a esta nueva situación, por lo que me informe, Harry estuvo antes en una casa de acogida, o algo por el estilo, mientras a usted lo sacaban de Azkaban, ¿correcto? – Sirius asintió.

Ella se sentó, por indicación de Sirius, Severus se sentó a su lado, cada uno ocupando una de las 3 sillas de la mesa, Severus antes de que entrase desvaneció la cuarta.

⁃ Harry ya ha dado señales de magia accidental – Sirius se rio y Severus sonrió.

⁃ Más que accidental la hizo queriendo, hace poco se puso a levitar, y convoco su peluche favorito.

Alexa que en ese momento estaba bebiendo algo del café que le habían ofrecido, casi lo escupe, aquello era por mucho algo fuera de lo normal.

⁃ Vale, que el niño también será alguien de un poder enorme, algo que me quieran contar para que decida declinar – Alexa noto como aquello ella normalmente no lo diría, así que supuso que le habían echado veritaserum en el café y les miro con cara de que hacéis pareja de paranoicos.

⁃ Vera señorita Wilde – dijo Severus- estamos en una situación poco convencional aquí, así que le podemos contar la historia entera y usted decide, en caso de que no la desmemorizamos y buscamos a otra persona. En caso de que se quede deberá jurar por la magia y por su vida, que no dirá nada, a nadie.

Ella sopeso, y supuso que algo relacionado con los medios de comunicación, no podía ser trigo limpio, maldita curiosidad, pero estaba el pro, de vivir una gran aventura, conseguir experiencias interesantes y documentación para sus futuros libros. Con un cabeceo de conformidad, se enteró de toda la historia. La sorpresa y repulsa, se hicieron patentes en su cara, se enteró que otra del complot Potter, por llamarlo de alguna forma, era nada más y nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange que salió de su habitación para darle más sentido. Ella entendía de Dumblendore o de la situación aquí, pues aunque nacida en Inglaterra, ella había sido educada en Durmstrang

Al poco se unió Alastor ''Ojo Loco'' Moody, así como Minerva McGonagall, Amelia Bones y parte de la familia Tonks, antes Black, fueron apareciendo en el piso presentándose, y limando las asperezas, en la habitación un dormido Harry al cual iban visitando y mirando, se presentaron . Mientras se sentaron, entro Remus, que se abrazó a Sirius, y comenzaron a reírse, por la situación, cosa que a Severus no le hizo mucha gracia, y se calmó cuando vio que con quien hablaba más animadamente Ojo Loco era con Bellatrix. A Minerva le llego una lechuza, conforme su amigo Xavier Bonaparte, conocido en el mundo mágico, como el ''arquitecto'', dado su habilidad en las creaciones de barreras mágicas, y antiguo amante de Minerva. Cuando llego se encontraron a un hombre mayor, pero al que le habían sentado bien la edad, acompañado de una niña de una edad parecida a la de Harry, igual que Nymphadora. Cuándo las dos niñas dieron síntomas de quedarse dormida, y Augusta Longbottom entro.

-¿Alguien más? – pregunto Severus con sarcasmo, viendo en lo que se había convertido su pequeño piso.

Mientras hablaban, Sirius, desplegó como pudo el mapa de la nueva residencia/base de operaciones, era una ciudad-fortaleza de unas 1000 hectáreas , que se camuflaba con el entorno se aprovechaba de este y daba a la fortaleza una sólida defensa natural, aparte de ello , el jardín estaba conformado muchas estatuas de soldados, así como dos réplicas de un ejército de unas 10.000 estatuas, Xavier y Ojo Loco asintieron sabiendo que significaba aquello, aparte de una larga y extensa lista de defensas mágicas. La entrada principal era estrecha, aprovechando un cuello de botella natural que ofrecía el barranco, con el tiempo, el castillo había quedado como una pequeña península al norte de Escocia. Dentro de las murallas había, aparte de la torre de homenaje, unas 15 casas de campo de unas tres plantas, así como varios edificios, aparte.

Se decidió pues que, las familias Bones, Longbottom y Tonks, como afectadas, por diversos atentados irían a vivir allí de forma permanente, Sirius con la guía de Amelia, Andrómeda y Augusta (o el batallón de las mujeres de hierro como bromeo este), le darían clases, guías y etc. de cómo comportarse en el Wizengamot, así de como planes políticos. Bella, Ojoloco, Xavier y Remus, cribarían todos los libros, obtenidos, así como se decidió, crear una biblioteca conjunta de todos los libros, que se pudiesen encontrar de todas las familias, copiar los pertenecientes a estas y dejar las copias, en la biblioteca, común, así como los grimorios familiares. A parte de ello estos tres se dedicarían a encontrar los horrocruxes de Voldemort, así como una larga lista de sitios que se podrían explotar de este, y todo lo que esta sabía del Lord. Alexa, se dedicaría a educar poco a poco, a las tres criaturas. Así como Severus y Minerva seguirían en el colegio al tanto de todo lo que pudiese ocurrir con Dumblendore.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, el piso de Severus, se fue vaciando quedando como señuelo haciendo que este pareciese habitado.

Bellatrix, informo de los horrocrux al banco, y que pasase como una simple inspección rutinaria de las bóvedas, para destruirlo, y que la bóveda quedase ''confiscada''. Así Bella subrayo lo positiva que era la unión con el ''complot Potter'' como se quedó el nombre, al grupo, viendo que solo tenían joyería duende. Viendo el favor que les hacían, estos aceleraron la construcción, ellos sabiendo de lo delicado del asunto solo usaron mano de obra duende, así se aseguraron que ningún humano pudiera decir nada.

* * *

En cierto despacho, un hombre paseaba y pensaba, acerca de lo que acontecería los siguientes diez años, se aseguró que las piezas del tablero que estaba disponiendo, un ajedrez a 6 lados, las fichas fuesen propicias, suficientemente inteligentes para progresar por si solas, y suficientemente ciegas para no darse cuenta de que eran una pieza más, su peón más preciado ahora mismo estaba bajo el ala de un ficha que había desechado, la caída de los Longbottom dejaba a su heredero al aire, junto con la sobrina de Amelia, nueva jefa del departamento, esto sería a la larga producente para él ya que estarían en su terreno, asegurando que a la larga el tuviera bastante influencia en el nuevo gobierno que se gestaría a lo largo de los próximos 30 años, en lo reciente, él había hecho limpieza de lo que no le interesaba.

Siempre había inconvenientes, y el cómo perro viejo en estos lares siempre intentaba anticiparse y planear todo desde el mismo comienzo del principio de todo. Las siguientes 3 décadas, serían fundamentales para el desarrollo de todo, y el peón conocido como el niño-que-vivió era fundamental para muchas cosas, el problema era Sirius, que se había prevenido enseñando su hogar a las autoridades y haciendo que la próxima década todo fuese de bajo perfil, ya no sería un lienzo en blanco, seguramente, Lupin el hombre lobo entraría en la órbita de Harry, y siendo como era Sirius, seguramente se aseguraría que no llegase ni muy manipulable ni muy idiota, y Lupin como cualquier hombre lobo estaría sobre su cachorro atento a cualquier cosa las 24 horas. Así que contacto con algunas familias cercanas a él para ir predisponiendo el ambiente, que deberían estar preparados para todo. Si la suerte le era propicia el crio caería en Gryffindor, gracias a la nostalgia del par que le estarían cuidando.

Severus, sería su nuevo alfil, le soltaría el collar dentro de 10 años para que diese salida a ese odio que estaría acumulando contra Potter, eso y un poco de presión harían que el niño no saliese muy estudioso, y con suerte ganarse a Potter haciendo que estudiase pociones más adelante siendo el su profesor o buscándole un tutor. Ya buscaría una forma de desbancar las protestas que seguramente hiciese Sirius. Pero un doble espía siempre era algo peligroso, y ya tenía en mente como deshacerse de esos tres a la larga.


End file.
